Mystery Voice
Back to 2011 Logs Nitrogear Echo Slipstream Bytaboom Arcee Out on patrol, thus far it has been VERY slow and uneventful for Bytaboom and Nitrogear. Cruising over the shining hills, their flight lights spark reflections off the metal and their sound echoes for a long time afterwards. Thus far, not an animal has been seen. Not even a Teal Deer. Nitrogear is in root mode, walking next to Bytaboom during the patrol. He's not going to complain about the assignment one bit, as it gives him time with his snuggly panther. "Quiet today, hm Comrade?" Nitrogear mulls aloud, stopping to take in the surrounding area. "Not that I will complain. But we had better come back with some Energon or something so Lord Megatron will be pleased." Nitrogear crosses his arms, considering how best to use the patrol to serve the Empire. Slipstream is out on patrol herself, still working with Echo to get their flight formations down as Stormfront expected. But they need another flier to be a full trine. "He's got to be out here somewhere." she notes to Echo over comm. Echo mumbles a little bit as he follows Slipstream "Who are we looking for again? " he asks a little bit with a sigh, keeping information easily with the other Two now. "Hey, did you hear that?" Bytaboom scouts the area, her scanners running in overdrive. She lets out a small sigh and looks at Nitrogear, "It's very quiet, not that I'm complaining. But I was hoping for some excitement." Nitrogear retorts with a chuckle, "Maybe later." thinking that Bytaboom better watch what she wishes for, it might just come true. Like an unexpected visit from Optimus Prime and his Autobots; or worse (and trust me, there ARE worse). Nitrogear picks up Slipstream and Echo's signatures in the air, calling up to them. "Greetings Comrades! Are you patrolling this area as well?" Slipstream replies, "Looking for Nitrogear. Or Shred. I'll take either of them. I'd take both if it was allowable. She gently noses downward, "He may be walking for some reason, so let's see if we can pick him up on forward scanners." a pause, "Hear what?" then he hears him, "Oh that's him. Transform and land." she states and pulls up hard while she transforms and hovers down for a landing. "Greetings Nitrogear. Bytaboom. Actually was looking for you." “No not THAT, the voice that interrupted you." notes Coldsnap, a little distracted as he noses down "I know how to do it!" he insists, transforming to land perfectly before the others. Bytaboom's hackles raise and she lets out a snarl, stepping in front of Nitrogear. Nitrogear pats Bytaboom on the head, "Calm yourself, Comrade Bytaboom. It is only our fellow Comrades Slipstream and Echo." Nitrogear approaches them with a smile and steps in front of Slipstream. He stops a respectable distance away, "What are you looking for me for, Comrade?" Nitrogear replies to Slipstream in the form of a question. Slipstream glances down at Bytaboom when she.. snarls at /her/? She frowns faintly, "Do we have a problem?" she asks. Glancing over at Echo, "I don't know what you are talking about." She looks back to Nitrogear, "Need another flier for our formation practice. But I can see you are busy so I'll try finding Shred. She's out here somewhere." Bytaboom blinks her optics and shakes her head slightly. She sits down, glaring. Your radio buzzes in your ear for a brief moment Nitrogear nods, "Yes, Comrade. Lord Megatron has sent us out on patrol looking for those Skorponoks. It's been a quiet tour so far, not that I am complaining Comrade. We haven't even seen a teal deer. It is kind of unsettling, Comrade. Have either of you picked up anything overhead?", asking both Slipstream and Echo for their input. Slipstream cocks her head and hrms at the buzz on her radio. Odd. "Ah yes, that. Yes we'll certainly keep our scanners alert for them. I doubt though they'll have much to say to a bunch of fliers. Will need another grounder to chat those mechs up. Preferably a younger one in our army." Bytaboom remains silent. Her ears go forward as she listens to the conversation at hand. Her optics scan the area once more and she sniffs the air. Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 10! Nitrogear ahs, "That is unfortunate, Comrade. Well, while we were out I was going to collect some Energon before our return to Polyhex. would you care to join us?" Nitrogear asks, then turns his attention to the unknown feminine voice in his radio. He turns on his comms, "I am here. Who is this? Identify yourself." "You're hearing it too!" notes Echo, pointing to Nitrogear. Then he looks at the other "I told you I heard a voice. Slipstream hms softly, considering. "I heard something but it was just a buzz." she states, looking toward Echo a moment, "Did it actually say anything?" Glancing at Slipstream Bytaboom replies, "I only heard a buzz too. Maybe only the male mechs can hear it?" She frowns slightly. Suddenly all the radios hiss softly, like snow interference. Nitrogear hms, "Perhaps, Comrades. There was an unrecognizable feminine voice asking if I was here on my radio. I shall attempt communications with it. Are any of you skilled at tracing signals, Comrades?" Nitrogear asks, hoping to find the source of the transmission on the spot. Slipstream frowns as well, but waits to hear if the mechs heard actual words or a buzz like she and Bytaboom did. "I don't like it that it's only talking to the mechs." Echo frowns at the snow, looking at the others in puzzlement. "WHO ARE YOU." the voice didn’t shout, but it was...powerful Bytaboom jumps about ten feet in the air at hearing a voice. She glances about, "What the.." Slipstream's wings jerk at the sudden demand, "I am Slipstream. Who would you be?" she states firmly. Echo says, "I'm Echo!" Nitrogear gets a serious look on his face. "I am not scared of your voice infliction." Nitrogear responds into the radio. "Your identification first." It appears Nitrogear won't budge on his demand. He wants to know who he's talking to before continuing on. Without speaking into his radio, Nitrogear reports his finding. "Looks like you hear it too, Comrades. Tread lightly. I will not give into an unnamed voice over the radio. Reveal no information. Wait for the Decepticon authentication code." A pause, more snow. then it states "OVERRIDDEN. Where is Syke?" Slipstream inclines her head to Nitrogear since he has rank over her. "The drug?" "Syke? Who's Syke?" Bytaboom demands, clearly having not given her name. She glances at the others. Nitrogear narrows his optics. "Possibly. Possibly not. There may be a Mech with that name." Nitrogear responds, already disliking the voice. "Comrades, we need to speak with one voice. That is how we can achieve superiority with the unknown voice. We must determine who we are talking to. Overridden is not an acceptable answer unless it is Lord Megatron. And this is not him." Nitrogear says to the group before again going on the radio. "You will get nowhere with an attitude like that. Now you will provide proper identification or this conversation will be terminated." Echo shrugs at Bytaboom, then looks at Slipstream "Sounds like it’s a name. I don’t know anyone that name." he murmurs to the others. "OVERRIDDEN. Find SYKE. Reward" Slipstream nods to Echo, "Neither do I. And I do not appreciate this demand either. We are not taking orders from someone not in our army." "... Please?" Bytaboom's jaw drops for a moment before she closes it. She then states quietly, "I wonder what reward that would be.." Nitrogear suddenly grins. Not at the mention of awards, but at the mention of please. The voice IS at their mercy. "Listen to her ask, Comrades. She is at our mercy, asking like that. And I refuse to follow any request that does not benefit the Empire, especially since she is not of our army as you said, Comrade Slipstream." Nitrogear affirms Slipstream with a nod. The snow suddenly dies out, the hissing ending Slipstream shakes her head at the pleading 'please' then states, "Not happening." she looks to Bytaboom, "Really doesn't matter. We are not at the beck and call of anyone that will not show themselves let alone the fact that Lord Megatron would be immensely displeased if we went off on a mission he didn't personally approve." Bytaboom settles back on her haunches, frowning, "Well..I was only curious." She mumbles something and goes back to scanning the area. ---- Echo cruises low along the highway, talking to Slipstream perhaps TOO much "... so you don’t think we should've played along, seen who this Syke was and take both for what they're worth? Starscream would've done it I think..." Slipstream snorts softly, "I am not Starscream and he wasn't there to make the call so no I don't think we should have played along. I know better than to anger Megatron." Arcee is driving down the road, out on patrol. Perhaps the Seekers have spotted her already. Rascal sputters about the highway doing his usual thing......the search for TREASURE!!! The tiny hover scooter dips and weaves over or around the crater ridden highway. If the crater is large enough he rides down it and does a sweet hop/jump off the sloped edge. For a mech of subtlety and disguise he's rather care-free at the moment. "Okay." the white seeker quickly backs down "I admit I am a little curious... oh hey! It’s the pink one!" he notes, spotting Arcee. Slipstream chuckles a bit at the mech and then hms, "Ah yes, I see her. Shall we play with her a bit? Would be good practice." she notes. Then she spots the other blip on her scanner, "Hmm what's that?" Echo hmms a little bit and banks slowly to make his way over to Rascal "Let's find out!" he notes, then pauses "... Err, shall we?" Arcee detects the two Seekers approaching, and pours on the gas. She pulls ahead, though she really can't expect to outrun the two aircraft. "Uh-oh," she says. Rascal still oblivious to the two seekers finally spots the hot pink hover car. He mentally grumbles to himself having not seen her ages ago. "One more jump!" *he thinks* Cutting a hard right into a large crater. Airborne for a moment he'd grin if possible....then a kinda' wobbly landing. After the somewhat rough landing the small scooter corrects himself and heads toward the pink racer. Curiosity.....cats and Rascals nemesis! Slipstream giggles softly, "Two to play with so yes we shall." she notes. "Why not go say hello to miss sexy legs hm?" Echo chuckles "Let’s do it! You pick first. Pick!" he encourages her. Then at her recommendation he bankrolls to dip towards Arcee Arcee detects the ground-level vehicle heading towards her. Well, maybe this won't be so bad. "What are you Decepticons doing?" she demands, swerving around in case they decide to shoot at her. Slipstream however heads toward Rascal to play with him. "Hello there little one." she giggles as she zips past him in jet form, just barely touching him with a wing. "What do you think? ' asks Echo as he circles tightly in the air around Arcee, dizzyingly "What are YOU doing?" he asks. Rascal moves closer to the pink racer. No longer jumping any sweet jumps but instead weaving and driving in a sensible fashion. "Decepticons?!" *he thinks* The small scooter attempts to change course but it's too late. Slipstream has already buzzed by him. He weebles and wobbles a bit but doesn't fall down. A clumsy few seconds later the scooter is back on course and this time he b-lines it right thru a crater. Accelerating into the slope the small scooter catches some sweet air! Moments before landing he transforms in a whirl of handle bars and limbs Rascal.....erm.....I mean Robustus is left standing. The tiny scooter has somehow transformed into a very plump mech. He might not be tall but he's rather large and round. "Making sure you Decepticons aren't causing any trouble!" Arcee retorts, "So, are you?" She skids to a halt and transforms. "... You think I’d ever say yes? " asks Echo in surprise as he slows his circling, transforming to hover in midair "really?" Slipstream watches the small scooter transform as she circles around, "Oh my are you not just a ... hmm.. rotund little mech." she comments. "The thought had occurred to me," Arcee states, "Decepticons are always bragging about what they're going to do next." Echo shrugs "I suppose. But if we WERE up to something we may say we weren’t, just to confuse you." he points out to her Simply, watching 'Rotundus' curiously Rascal plants his fists where his hips would be but his current disguise prevents it. Imagine a small mech in one of those Sumo suits....that's kinda' what his disguise is based off of. Rotundus has red optics that are squeezed into a thin slit a snarl can be seen on his face as the dust clears. A body this large popping out of a tiny scooter throws up a bit of debris. "Who you callin' little one?" the mech grumbles attempting to puff out his chest. In reality the whole sumo-suit like disguise puffs out a bit instead. Slipstream transforms and lands before the round mech. She chuckles at what Echo says to Arcee then giggles at the rotund mech before her. "Aw did I hurt your feelings?" she inquires, wings jerking slightly up and down in mirth. "You looked small to me way up there." "So then what's the point of you being out here?" Arcee says, "Decepticons don't do anything unless it's to cause trouble." She glares at Echo, narrowing her optics. Echo grins at Slipstream, then looks down at Arcee, shrugging "I dunno. What about just having a casual fly about? " he folds his white arms to peer down at her "And admire beauties of course." he winks. Rascal shakes his head "No." "Feelings......done away with those long ago." His snarl fades but the optics are still narrowed. Not only focused on the femme before him but Echo and the other femme as well. In an attempt to defuse the situation a bit his entire demeanor changes. "What've I done to have the privilege of such attention?" His sneers shifts to a smile. Slipstream smirks a bit as Echo plays his way with Arcee. she comms to Echo, magenta optics upon the mech before her. "Oh I don't know.. boredom perhaps. The company such a.. interesting mech perhaps. Who knows. I am but a femme seeker who's whims you could only guess at hm?" she notes coyly, flexing her wings back at an angle and crouching down to be more on his level. Arcee snorts. "Decepticons shouldn't be allowed to run loose like that. You're a danger." Rascal mutters to himself....the pink femme is causing extra trouble already. He attempts to play along with Slipstream, "Eh.....if I could guess at a femme's whims I'm certain you wouldn't find me out here." He puts on a show and nervously fidgets a bit. "I'm certain a femme as yourself could prey on much finer fare then myself...." He looks away and digs the tip of a booted foot into the ground some. "Just a simple mech nothing grand or interestin' here." Echo shrugs "I haven't shot anyone yet today." he notes to Arcee, lowering a little. He snickers at the comm and nods to Slipstream, focusing on Arcee again "Dont tell me YOU never got into trouble." "Getting into trouble isn't the same as causing trouble," Arcee counters, "I'm not the one that's trying to conquer Cybertron." Echo says, "So what, you trying to get rid of all of us isn’t the same thing?"" Slipstream hms softly as the mech plays the coy game with her, which makes her wings bob slightly with amusement. "Oh I don't know about that. I had a grounder mech in my life once. He wasn't grand but oh he was interesting." she notes, reaching out to place a single finger under his chin. "And if I were preying on you, wouldn't I be shooting at you hmm?" Rascal let's Slipstream place the finger under his chin as he nod nods. "True....but interesting I'm not." Rotundus adds turning his head down and away slipping free from the femme's finger. "Shoot if you must but I'm not worth your energon. I mean you no harm.....just out exploring." "It's like putting down a rabid turbofox," Arcee says, "If something is dangerous, it has to be dealt with. If you could live peacefully, this wouldn't be necessary." "Well if you'd stop being DANGEROUS, we wouldn’t deal with you either." grins Echo "we're not all bad though. A lot of us just want to see a united Cybertron!" Slipstream smirks then turns it into a perfect semblance of a sweet smile. "Oh now why not let me decide what I find interesting hm little grounder?" she murmurs, another little wing bob and flex. She turns to look toward Echo and Arcee, "Hmm it seems she's not as game to be nice. A pity." Rascal grumbles and has lost attention a bit too well. "Is that all the Decepticons do? Bully the innocent?" He throws a bit of instigation through the mix. Still appearing meek and weak despite his large waist line. His demeanor has changed a bit tho'......a little less timid and more like the mech not wanting to be called small. :P "Well if you left well enough alone, everything would be fine," Arcee says. Echo shrugs "Same goes for everyone else dear. I want to see a united Cybertron, but you guys want to lock US up. I don’t want to do that." he wasn’t really flirting anymore was he? Slipstream flexes her wings a bit more, chuckling softly at the question, "If I were bullying you would I not be threatening you or shooting at you hm? All I'm doing it talking with you. As for my associate and the pink Autobot femme, well it's well known Cons and Bots don't get along. You don't bear the emblem of either side, therefore why would I wish to bully you hm?" Rascal nods and has brought the attention back to himself. He might not have a side in this war but he will definitely try to avoid a two on one situation......well at least till there's shots fired. "Fair enough. This isn't my fight and yes I have no allegiance." He thinks for a moment then asks, "I'm free to go then? Your business with me is done?" Again he goes back to the timid pose avoiding direct optic contact. "We wouldn't have to lock you up if you'd stop hurting innocent Cybertronians," Arcee points out. Slipstream straightens slowly and flexes her wings back into their normal position, then turning slightly, "I suppose so, after all it sounds as if it’s about to get... hot... around here very soon." she muses with a little smirk upon her lips. Rascal nod nods, "Well I'll leave you to it." He says transforming back into the scooter he is more comfortable with. The scooter hovers away slowly at first then picks up speed as it rounds a large pile of rubbish. Echo shrugs "We're not hurting people who don’t ask for it." he states "Dont resist, don’t get hurt. Easy to understand." Slipstream walks over to where Echo is still messing with Arcee. She stands just behind and to the side of the mech and reaches out to tap on his shoulder near the wing, "She giving you grief?" she asks coolly. "But Megatron wants to enslave people!" Arcee snaps, "Or are you not aware of that?" Echo scowls "ANY kind of commander is 'enslaving' his people. " he points out. Slipstream cocks her head, "I'm sorry, but when did we start having slaves?" she asks. Rascal hurries to switch disguises. He hopes he got far enough away while shaking out of the sumo-suit. With a bit of sub-space magic he collapses it and stores it away for another day. His armor is still the same color mostly so the mech improvises and scoops up some debris in one hand and rusty bits in the other. He winces but remains silent while rubbing the rougher debris against his paint. With his rusty hand he fills in the new scrapes and scratches with rust. After a moment or two of clapping his hands he blink blinks away the red optics replacing them with a green. Digging deep in his bag of tricks he summons two Decepticon logo's. Placing one on each shoulder his disguise is nearly complete. Rascal snaps on a faceplate to seal in the new disguise. Ruckus has arrived! He lays low and slinks his way closer....not to arouse suspicion. "That's what happens when one force conquers another," Arcee says, "And if you seriously think Megatron won't enslave the Autobots or the Neutrals, you need a serious wake-up call." She glares at both Slipstream and Echo now. "well if you join willingly we'd just give you jobs suited to your abilities and stuff." notes Echo simply with a shrug. Slipstream tsks softly at Arcee, "My goodness those Autobot higher up types sure have you convinced we are all evil, vile, enslaving brutes." She shakes her head, wings flexing upwards in a sign of irritation, "We so need to work on our image hmm Echo?" Echo nods "I've never beat anyone. Beat up a few times, but always in fair combat." sometimes. He nods at Slipstream "Yeah." Rascal slinks a bit closer before finally letting himself be known. "What's going on here?" he inquires hopefully sneaking up on the two con's. He doesn't reveal anything yet. Just leaves it at a simple question. His newly added faceplate gives away little to no emotion. Green optics flare brightly. Arcee stares in consternation. "Well just because you haven't seen it yet doesn't mean it's not in the cards." Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 1! Slipstream turns to size up the newcomer and smiles slightly, "Oh just having some fun with this Autobot makada." she murmurs softly, "But I think we are ready to have some real fun instead of just playing with her." Echo chuckles at Slipstream with a grin, glancing back to Arcee "And just because you don’t see evidence of it doesn’t mean it exists!" Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Arcee's Logs Category:Echo's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Bytaboom's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Deet TP